


【APH】探病

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	【APH】探病

探病

伊万是个非常幼稚的家伙，看上去人高马大成熟有礼，实际上却是个被惯坏的大男孩。上周末回国滑雪的时候，伊万不小心摔断了自己的腿，以至于王耀必须放下手头的一切工作，千里迢迢的赶到俄罗斯去，就因为伊万大少爷点名要吃王耀亲手煲的粥。俄罗斯就没有中餐馆吗？王耀抑郁的盯住爱德华的后脑勺，布拉金斯基家的人从来不欢迎他，他也不喜欢布拉金斯基家的人，好吧，那个白化病小毛子除外，妈的，到底是谁把他生得那么招人疼。一想到伊万单纯又狡诈的灰蓝色大眼睛，王耀就忍不住脸红，妈的，实在是——太可爱了。

爱德华从内视镜里瞥了眼桃花满面的王耀，鄙夷的同时又忍不住感叹，虽然王耀不是好东西，但的确有副好皮囊，看看这满面含春的骚样，一般人还真没这小子的神韵，要是光论脸蛋，他和伊万倒还真是一对璧人，诶？我刚才是不是还骂这中国佬骚来着，这不是把伊万也骂进去了吗，不行不行，重来重来，这小子长得倒也有几分大家公子——  
心怀鬼胎的两人一路胡思乱想，等看到托里斯和娜塔莎的车从拐角开出来，才意识到他们已经到达目的地了。

“您好。”托里斯友好的朝王耀挥挥手。

“您好。”王耀也放下车窗。

坐在托里斯身边的娜塔莎冷哼一声就算是打了招呼，然后她旁若无人的拿出口红认真的补起妆，即便她的脸蛋已经非常完美无瑕了。

“冬妮娅小姐还在吗？”爱德华问。他真的很想让王耀难堪。

“在，她昨晚因为伊万的手术一夜没睡。”托里斯点点头，“我们还有事，就先走了。”托里斯只想尽快结束这尴尬的对话，他感觉在拖延一秒，他妻子就会直接下车手撕了王耀。

“再见，托里斯先生。”王耀倒是没把娜塔莎的态度放在心上，但依旧很感谢托里斯的体贴。

爱德华有些失望的目送娜塔莎——他心目中的复仇女神——渐渐远去，然后他抬起头对内视镜里的王耀说，“王先生，你可以自己走过去吗？我还有事——”故意的，这绝对是故意的。王耀倒也坦然，其实他早就不想和爱德华这狗崽子坐在一个空间里，“没问题。”王耀点点头，在脑子里盘算怎么布拉金斯基家不能让他走到主宅去吧。

“可以把我的行李——”还没等王耀说完，爱德华的车已经赶着投胎似的开出了二里地。

“操。”王耀震惊于爱德华的不体面，连面子都不肯给是吗。

然后他转过身，为自己鼓鼓劲，这也没多远。

布拉金斯基家的庄园，布拉金斯基夫人的陪嫁，与其所是庄园倒不如说是一座出自匠人之手的森林景观。高大的白桦树卫兵似的拱顶在道路的两旁，尽头的西面就是一片花朵轮廓的冰湖，等到夏天，那会开满鲜艳而热烈的野蔷薇。王耀对这很熟悉，即使他不那么想承认。

从大门口开车去主宅要五分钟，但王耀知道一条更近的林间小路。

这是个错误的决定。

等王耀徒步走到主宅，他的双脚和双腿已经快要失去知觉。那些厚厚的雪濡湿了他的西裤，连皮鞋里面也都是细小的冰渣。为什么布拉金斯基庄园今天连个端茶用水的女仆都没有，王耀拼命让自己平静下来，而不去恶意揣测爱德华和娜塔莎搞鬼的可能性。

房间很暖，王耀很想向卧病在床的伊万发作，或者打个小报告，但他没有，王耀并没有那么爱计较，反正他都已经被捉弄过了。

“伊。”王耀猛地收声，冬妮娅正躺在伊万正对面的一张躺椅上小憩，她似乎已经睡熟了，王耀可以听到她稍重的呼吸。

“你的裤子怎么了。”伊万蹙起眉头。

“没什么。”王耀耸耸肩，刻意压低声音，“你感觉怎么样了。”

“反正活着。”伊万叹了口气，心中也猜到了七八分，“我的睡衣在床脚，你换上。”

“哪有刚来看病人就换衣服的。”王耀偷瞄了眼身后的冬妮娅，“你安静些吧，我一会就走。”

“去哪？”伊万猛地握住王耀的手，就好像他马上会溜走似的。

“反正不是现在。”王耀在伊万的床边的椅子上坐下来。

“把衣服换下来。”伊万说，“我不想你生病。”

“没关系。”王耀敷衍，“它一会就干了。”

“冬妮——”

王耀猛地捂住伊万的嘴，“你姐姐睡觉呢。”

“我知道。”伊万说，“那你把衣服换了。”

王耀犹豫了下，终于在伊万眼神的胁迫中，默默脱下了西装。  
他以为这是平息，却没料到这才是一切的开始。

伊万到底叫王耀过来有没有除了吃粥外别的念头呢，肯定是有的，可伊万绝对没急色到刚见面就要床上一叙的程度。但要知道，对于分离两周连色情网站都没登陆的男人来说，王耀这一解纽扣，就彻底解开了伊万心中欲望的缰绳。

王耀当然没有意识，他都快要被冻死了，那还能想起那档子事，所以他毫不避讳的当着伊万的面脱了衣服，换了睡裤。下午的阳光像蜂蜜似的给王耀裸露的身体镀了层金粉，锁骨，胸膛，还有流畅的人鱼线。伊万用目光追随着王耀的动作，心想，他的屁股果然还是那么翘，我真想脱下那件的白色短裤好好爱他一番。

伊万才不会告诉王耀，就在他换衣服的时候，自己完成对他的意淫和邪念。

“上来。”伊万撩开自己的被子。

“不，我已经不冷了。”王耀坐进沙发，感觉身体渐渐缓过来。

“我看见你在发抖。”伊万握住王耀的手腕，引诱道，“上来吧。”

“不。”王耀有点意识到伊万的意图，但还是傻乎乎的没想明白。

“我们这样争执会吵醒冬妮娅哦。”伊万说，“我就抱抱你，什么都不干。”

王耀担心的望了眼身后冬妮娅，又犹豫的看了看眼前的伊万。

“真的什么都不做。”伊万说，“你觉得我疯了吗，冬妮娅还在这呢。”他再接再厉的说，“等你暖和过来，我就放你下去，冬妮娅不会知道的。”

王耀半推半就的被伊万拖上床，“小心你的腿。”

“没事的，它在这面。”伊万心满意足的整个把王耀搂紧怀里。他在王耀的脖颈呵气，“暖不暖？”

“嗯。”王耀应了声，感觉这决定也不错。

“你想我没有。”伊万箍紧胳膊，顺着王耀的大腿和屁股摸了一把，“瘦了。”

“就半个月。”王耀小声警告，“你别胡来。”

“怎么胡来？”伊万捏了把王耀屁股，又顺势咬了口他的耳朵，“这样胡来？还是这样胡来。”王耀腾的下就红了脸，因为伊万用双指夹住了他睡衣下的乳粒。

“我要下去。”

“让我摸摸你。”伊万紧紧贴住王耀的后背，“我很想你，王耀，你就一点都不想我吗。”

热乎乎的勃起隔着两层布料正中靶心的挤进臀缝，王耀有种误上贼船的慌张，“伊万布拉金斯基，你别乱来，冬妮娅还——”

“唔——”王耀咬住内嘴唇。伊万宽大的手掌已经顺着睡裤摸进去了。

“我就摸摸你。”伊万一手玩弄着挺立的乳首，一面撸动王耀的阴茎。

“打开腿，王耀。”伊万用自己没受伤的那条腿从后面顶开王耀的膝窝。

“伊万，别——”然后伊万的手指尝试着往王耀的肛口塞了一根。

睡衣撩到腋窝，伊万将食指中指塞进王耀的嘴巴，先是摸过他的牙齿，又玩弄起他的湿滑小巧的舌头。

“伊万，你个混蛋。”王耀感觉伊万用沾满口水的手指狠狠捏他的乳头。

“玩你这里。”伊万用胯骨顶了王耀的屁股，“你这里就会湿。”

“伊万。”王耀按住伊万留在他私处的手，“妈的，停下来。”

“你的手该在这里。”伊万将王耀的手按在自己的勃起上，“它也想念你。”

伊万把自己的裤子脱了，王耀整个人都熟透了，他像个小姑娘似的不知所措起来，“伊万。”

伊万在被子下面，将王耀的睡裤和内裤扯到臀部下面。

“伊万，我——”王耀不知道要说什么，等到过了一会他才反应过来，伊万再用他的屁股。

冬妮娅在躺椅上翻了个身。

“我——唔——”这早已不是抚摸的范围了，伊万紧紧捂住王耀的嘴，湿热坚硬的滚烫不时蹭过他的肛口，“不会进去的。”

王耀的身体此刻成为了伊万爱不释手的玩具，他的双手贪婪的到处巡视，反复摩挲王耀的大腿根部，阴茎，小腹，还有硬成小石粒的乳头。握着王耀的胯骨上下磨蹭，伊万利用王耀的羞耻心得到自己想要的。

“疼。”王耀是真的有点疼，你试着被砂纸打磨2分钟臀肉试试，王耀感觉自己的屁股滚烫而潮湿，最要命的是他的穴口，难以启齿的空虚。

“要我进去吗？”伊万说这话的时候已经顶进去一个阴茎头。

“不要，出去！”王耀压低声音，他害怕冬妮娅随时会醒。

然后伊万整个插进去，缓慢的动起来。

“不，不行——唔——”

伊万推开被子，像交配的狮王似的咬住王耀的后脖颈。这下王耀总算暴露于白日之下了，过大的睡衣乱七八糟的堆在胸膛之上，而那条纯白的平角裤，则被撑到极限的留在王耀的大腿之间。伊万还在不停加大那条内裤被撑大的长裤，他狠狠操着，几乎想把自己的罡丸一起插进王耀的肛口。

“伊万，别——”王耀咬着手背，想让自己安静，“小声点——”

然后伊万一把扯下王耀的内裤，塞进他的嘴巴里。伊万在床上一向强势，所以即便受伤，他也没费什么大力气，就将王耀的双腿摆成自己最喜欢的M型。正面进入，王耀的眼睛通红，眼神却是倔强的。  
伊万扶住床头的木板，一下一下顶弄，直到王耀忍不住用双手抵住他的胸膛，然后王耀的阴茎毫无预兆的射出来。没等几秒，伊万也抽出来，射在王耀圆滚滚的宣白屁股上。

“你妈的！”王耀抬手就是一个耳光。

伊万不怒反笑，他有气无力似的趴在王耀肩膀上倒气，“我缝合的伤口好像崩开了。”

“什么？”王耀想赶紧起身查看。

然后一直背对着他们冬妮娅开口了，“你们把衣服穿好，海瑟薇医生五分钟之后到。”

“你，你，您什么时候醒的？”王耀磕磕巴巴，脑袋犹如浆糊。

“她翻身的时候啊。”伊万用那条内裤揩干净他和王耀精液，随即懒洋洋的躺平回去，他说话的口气仿佛在说，啊今天下雪了呢。


End file.
